


The Unmistakable Chemistry

by messylochness



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kim Jongin | Kai is Whipped, M/M, Pining, mentions of bullying, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messylochness/pseuds/messylochness
Summary: Doh Kyungsoo is a no nonsense school president with top of the grades and a humble and kind personality. When he mistakenly sends his notes to the school prince aka the resident bad boy over email by mistake instead of his best friend, the dashing Kim Jongin starts spreading the word that they are friends? Things take a turn when Jongin confesses to Kyungsoo.





	The Unmistakable Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Pure #15  
Warnings: mentions of bullying, mentions of mpreg  
Author's Note: Thanks to the mods for being super patient and helpful with me. Thanks to the prompter for this cute prompt, I hope I could fulfill your expectations and I wish I could write longer than this but I'm lacking of inspiration. Thanks to everyone who reads this, I hope you like it.

Today's Class Notes: History and Chemistry

From: Doh Kyungsoo •  [ kyungsoo0112@sihs.org ](mailto:kyungsoo0112@sihs.org)

To:  [ kimmjongggg@si ](mailto:kimjongg@sihg.org) hs.org

Date: October 2, 2018, 17:37 PM

🔒 Standard encryption (TLS)

View security details

Dear Jongdae,

Here are my personal notes from our subjects today. I also added my own mind-map to help you study better. In our chem lab, I was paired with Kim Jongin since you were sick, although I have to admit that he did not help much. I have attached the experiment's results and the homework that is due next week so that you can start working on it sooner. Mr. Ji is going to hold a quiz next week before class begins so make sure you have studied thoroughly. Also, Baekhyun promised that he will send you his Korean Literature and French notes. I will remind him later at our _ Yaja _, just in case he forgets.

How is your fever? Please consider taking a blood test or doing any further medical check-ups if you aren't feeling better after taking your medication. The mid-term exams are just around the corner, but don't worry too much. Just focus on your health first. Get well soon and don't forget to eat. Text me if you need help studying.

Your best friend,

Kyungsoo

Attachments:

History notes.docx

Chemistry lab copy.pdf

Chemistry notes.docx

Chemistry homework.docx

——————

Kyungsoo yawned. It was very unlike him to feel drowsy by lunch break. Despite his lack of sleep, he had not forgotten to take his usual vitamins this morning and he had even ate a healthy breakfast menu advised by his nutritionist. 

Last night, when Kyungsoo had just gotten into his usual seat at _ Yaja_, Baekhyun had barged into his cubicle. He said Jongdae had not received his email yet, and he urged the oldest in their group to confront him directly. Kyungsoo wrinkled his eyebrows because he didn't forget; he even ticked it off his check list after sending them. Heck, he barely got to rest at all after—

He flinched hard and his phone slipped out of his grip. Thankfully, Baekhyun caught it right before it landed on the hardwood floor and the latter’s eyes widened when he saw the recipient’s address in Kyungsoo's sent box.

"What the fuck! Whose email address is that?" Baekhyun whispered in a high pitch, as he also realized it was not Jongdae's email address Kyungsoo had sent the email off to.

"Do you think I know?" Kyungsoo pulled at his hair in frustration, He had to remind himself to take a deep breath. Calm down, he told himself repeatedly. He needed to control his inner rage to be able to think clearly. 

"I don't know," Baekhyun retorted. "You're the school president, not me."

Screw his keyboard's autofill and the perks of being the school council's president for his official email address contained all his classmates' contacts. He cursed himself for always rushing through things. The urgency of finishing this task as soon as possible had led to him forgetting to recheck the recipient’s address thoroughly before hitting the send button. It was too late for that. He only realized it a couple of hours after. If it had been less than ten minutes, he could have retracted it and no harm would be done. He was quick to resend the email to the right address this time with an apology for the delay, but he could not stop himself from worrying that it would come back to bite him in the future.

Kyungsoo kept re-reading the sent mail over and over again for the umpteenth time since last night. Baekhyun was approaching the bench in front of Kyungsoo with his own food tray. Beside him was Chanyeol who slid another tray on so that it settled right in the middle of their table. It was filled with Baekhyun's favourite sweets — strawberry shortcake and yogurt bought from the vending machine outside of their cafeteria, as well as Kyungsoo's favorite peach milk and a coke. Chanyeol really understood his friends' favorite desserts, and he was also generous enough to treat them regularly.

Kyungsoo mumbled his thanks while biting into his omelette. He scooped a spoonful of rice and brought it to his mouth. From the corner of his eye, he noticed two tall students coming in fashionably late for lunch. Perhaps it was intentional since they seemed to enjoy the stares the other students gave them as they made their way to pick up their food trays. 

"You're still thinking about it?" Baekhyun asked while chewing on his steaming hot kimchi jjigae with an open mouth. The sight makes Kyungsoo scrunch his nose in disgust. He probably noticed the way Kyungsoo's phone screen flashed his recent sent mail, the _ problematic _ one as they call it, before it had darkened.

"No," Kyungsoo lied. At least not yet, he thought. His morning classes were surprisingly serene, just like how he preferred to start a day. He hoped that it would stay that way.

"Maybe it's not a registered email address," Chanyeol chided. "Who the heck uses such a childish kimjong username as their school email address? I mean, it isn't their personal account that they can use to sign up for SNS or commenting harshly on the internet. It's the school mail, for fuck’s sake. Perhaps your mail went undelivered, and you can stop worrying about it."

"Yeah, Chanyeol is right," Baekhyun grabbed his boyfriend's coke under his nose and took several big gulps because their lunch menu was too spicy for his liking. 

"And you're _ never _ alone," Chanyeol nodded. "Even if we're not around to protect you," Chanyeol and Baekhyun was not in Kyungsoo's class for they were in room 2-4 while Kyungsoo in 2-1. His only classmate was Jongdae, and it has been two days since he was not attended classes because he had fallen sick. "All of the teachers are very fond of you. After all, what is the worst thing that could happen from a mistakenly sent homework email?"

Oh, _ there was one _ , Kyungsoo thought. Did they forget about the other Kim Jong besides Kim Jongdae in his class? Because Kyungsoo didn't, especially when he _ mentioned _in said email what the school delinquent had done during their recent lab partnering. 

Also, he just realized that perhaps the main reason why his morning was pretty calm was because Jongin remained mostly slumped over his table every morning. The teachers were probably tired of trying to gain his attention to the point they began to ignore his presence. He occupied the last row of school desk for that particular reason, after all.

Kyungsoo's nightmare turned into reality when the two tall figures dragged their long limbs over towards his table. He did not realize he had been holding his breath before the brown-haired guy grinned at him and casually slid into the empty seat next to him. Kyungsoo swore Chanyeol's eyes nearly popped out from its socket and Baekhyun's jaw dropped as low as it could.

"Hi my friend, can we join your table?" Jongin asked. His loyal sidekick, Oh Sehun, sat on his other side so that Kyungsoo was trapped between these two giants.

"Find other seats," Kyungsoo replied coldly.

"I can't," he whined. "All the tables are taken."

Kyungsoo scrunched up his nose after sniffing the air around them. Jongin reeked of burned tobacco - he must have had returned from one of the school nooks where he hid in for smoking. The smell almost made Kyungsoo gag. His nose was quite sensitive to any strong scent, and he covered it rapidly with his palm. Baekhyun was quick to respond, it seemed like his two friends have been awakened from their shocked state. He stood and shoved Sehun away by his shoulder before occupying the empty seat. Chanyeol did the same to Jongin, switching places.

"What the hell are you doing?" Baekhyun spat. Sehun seemed unbothered and start digging into his bowl while Jongin glared at Kyungsoo's friends for ripping him away from his side.

"What is your problem?" Jongin whined. "Kyungsoo is my friend too, don't be greedy."

"Excuse me, but we haven't talked in class before yesterday," Kyungsoo spoke softly while still chewing on his food. He had lost his appetite, but a part of him did not want to waste the food, so he had pushed himself to finish the lunch as soon as possible. Also, he did not want to starve himself to know that he might not have any other chance to snack in between classes until dinner is served at 6PM. 

"What happened yesterday?" Baekhyun wrapped his right arm protectively around Kyungsoo's shoulder. Kyungsoo shrugged nonchalantly. "And since when did you talk to him?" The latest question was directed towards Kyungsoo, since he didn't mention anything about Kim Jongin the day before when they were walking home after school. They were practically neighbors since Kyungsoo's family moved into the area five years ago. 

"Third period, chem lab. We became partners because Kim Jongdae, Kyungsoo's lifetime partner in class, was not able to attend," Jongin responded with his mouth full. With his cheeks stretched, it made him look like a hamster. "So I _ volunteered _ to be his partner."

"It was Mr. Ji's intention to switch his lab partner since both him and Taemin _ will _ pathetically fail the class if they keep messing around in the lab," Sehun replied calmly. "And Taemin is still bedridden in the infirmary after twisting his ankle at their PA class on first period."

Sehun was Baekhyun and Chanyeol's classmate who had become Chanyeol's biggest rival in achieving first place in their class. Unlike Jongin, he definitely did not need help at studying since his rich parents were more than able to hire an after school private tutor for him. He even had the privilege to not attend night classes. He was also Kyungsoo's adversary during the school's president council election several months ago, but Kyungsoo had won over him by five votes. It was one of the biggest mysteries of the world, why someone like Sehun would hang out with Jongin and Taemin, and everyone at school was quite sure both of them didn't blackmail Sehun into this for they would have to face his family's lawyer.

"I hope it was the first and the last time you're partnering with him," Chanyeol snickered. He wrapped his left arm over Kyungsoo's shoulder protectively. "Our poor Kyungsoo, that's why you looked tired yesterday. You must have done everything yourself since this dumb can't even tell the difference between an Erlenmeyer flask and a Florence flask."

"Hey, I'm offended!" Jongin threw his empty pudding cup towards Chanyeol, but the latter caught it. Most people would start eating their main course before the dessert, but Jongin did it in reverse. 

"He's right, though," Sehun grinned. "He texted me in the middle of our Math class yesterday, asking what is hydrogen chlori—" He muffled his scream with a cough. Apparently Jongin had kicked his legs under the table, bumping his own knee and making it shudder in the process. Jongin cursed silently while rubbing at the pained area, while Sehun grimaced and silently checks his left foot with his fingertips.

Kyungsoo could not help but roll his eyes. He wasn't supposed to act like a fool, it didn't suit his bad boy image. Kim Jongin was known as the coldest person at Seoul International High School. He never wore his uniform neatly, he smoked—although no teacher had yet caught him in action, but he _ always _ smelled like a cigarette, he skipped classes more often than he attended, and he spoke rudely to their mutual classmates and teacher. He might seem stupid, everyone assumed he was stupid for never placing in the top ten, but he actually wasn't that bad. The only bothersome thing that happened yesterday was that he just never stopped staring at Kyungsoo, and it had made him feel uncomfortable.

"Have you finished your meals?" Baekhyun asked his friends. "Let's go then."

The metal bench made a loud scraping noise when the three of them stood. Kyungsoo picked up his empty tray and followed after his two best friends. They brought their dessert, one that they had not had a chance to eat before Jongin and Sehun came, to eat it later. Chanyeol and Baekhyun accompanied Kyungsoo to his classroom to pick up his Math book before heading to the library to study together for their mid-term exams. They still have fifty more minutes of their break time before the next three periods of afternoon class.

——————

Jongin stood near the school's gate this morning only in his school jacket despite the chilly October weather. 

Jongdae looked paler than he usually was when they jumped out of Chanyeol’s father's expensive Mercedes, but he assured his friends that he was fine and he could not afford taking more sick leaves; he did not want to fall behind his classmates in his studies. Chanyeol had requested for his personal chauffeur to pick his friends up on the way to school because the weather today was exceptionally cold and he cared about them. 

Jongin's face lit up when he saw Kyungsoo, but he frowned immediately when Chanyeol and Baekhyun stood in front of him like a human shield. Kyungsoo draped his arm around Jongdae's shoulder to support him and allow him to walk faster. If they ignored his presence, then he probably would—

"Good morning, Kyungsoo! Geez, I almost froze myself waiting for you," They ignored Jongin's greetings and kept walking. They might be fast, but Jongin was faster, and his long limbs allowed him to catch up with them. He gripped Kyungsoo's shoulders tightly. "Wait! I was talking to you."

"Let him go," Baekhyun grabbed his wrist, the one holding onto Kyungsoo. Jongin did let go because he sure didn't want the Hapkido blackbelt holder to break his arm.

"What do you want?" Kyungsoo asked. He took a glance at his watch, "I don't have time. We're going to be late for class because, unlike _ you _, we actually care about our education."

"I wanted to talk to you personally without your _ bodyguards _," he groaned in pain when Baekhyun twisted his arm to his back. "Argh, it hurts, let me go," he sent his deadliest glare to the smaller guy who held his hand, but his grip only got tighter. "I didn't do anything wrong so why are you guys treating me like this?"

"Hey, hands off!" Someone was running towards them; to Jongin's rescue. He was none other than Oh Sehun, the famous businessman's youngest son, Jongin's one and only defender. "What did he do to deserve being bullied by your gang?"

"We bullied him? Ha!" Chanyeol scoffed. "Why are you blaming us when your friend here is the epitome of trouble itself, Oh Sehun," Chanyeol almost spat. "We're just being cautious. Tell him to never get near us again and we'll be good. Now please excuse us, we have morning classes to attend."

Jongin skipped four periods that morning. Not that Kyungsoo really cared about him, he just noticed it since there was an empty seat at the last row beside Taemin's desk, and he somehow caught sight of it when he had turned around to distribute the Math quiz's answer sheet. He suddenly felt bad for treating Jongin coldly. The guilt made him lose his concentration for the rest of the period.

Kyungsoo almost flew out of his seat when break came, but Chanyeol and Baekhyun were already waiting for him in front of his class to go to the cafeteria together. When the four of them walked in together, there were hushed voices and murmurs heard amongst other students. Even Seulgi, the student council's secretary who queued in front of them threw a judging look towards them. Baekhyun popped his strawberry-flavored lollipop in his mouth and returned the glare.

"What is wrong with everyone?" Chanyeol complained when they've seated at the same table as yesterday. 

Jongdae who had been exceptionally quiet replied softly. "What actually happened when I'm away?" he asked his three friends. "I was only away for two freaking days, for God's sake. I thought we weren't on speaking terms with Kim Jongin and Oh Sehun, but this morning we were more than speaking with them."

"Oh believe us, we would rather not get involved with them," Baekhyun replied.

A shadow was seen coming closer to their table when they started eating. Kyungsoo snapped his head up, suddenly aware of his surroundings, but it was just Park Jiyeon, Chanyeol's cousin who was a year below them. She nudged Chanyeol to move a bit before she sat in front of him. 

"Is that true, Kyungsoo?" she whispered. 

"What's true?" Kyungsoo responded. "And it's Kyungsoo o_ ppa _ for you, brat."

"That you're very close with Jongin." She emphasized the word _ 'very close' _ in a mocking tone. "Everyone's been talking about it since yesterday, especially after you guys had lunch together." 

Jongdae's eyes widened in shock, "They _had_ what?"

"What kind of bullshit is this?" Chanyeol slammed his palm on their table, making Jiyeon flinch. "Who told you that?"

"Dude, calm down," she rolled her eyes. "It was spreading through the club's chat rooms. I'm actually quite surprised you haven't heard of it yet since you have lots of friends outside of your close friends circle."

"Oh, really? What club were you in exactly?" Baekhyun replied cynically. "The gossip club lead by Kim Doyeon?"

"Fuck you Byun, I'm in the journalism club, of course I—"

"Watch your language, Jiyeon," Chanyeol said between his gritted teeth. "You're not allowed to talk to my boyfriend like that."

"Oppa! Why are you so bad to me?" Jiyeon widened her puppy eyes while pouting her lips. It usually worked to gain Chanyeol's pity, but this time he stared at her dead mad. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry Baekhyun _ oppa _ , Kyungsoo _ oppa _, I didn’t behave properly, but this is important. How could you be friends with that rascal? Don’t you guys remember what Jongin did to my classmate a few weeks ago? He was fucking locked him in an empty class—"

"Language, Jiyeon," Chanyeol sighed tiredly while rubbing at his temple.

"Why can't I use rude words while you can?" she was flustered. 

"Because I'm older than you. Now, go!" Chanyeol playfully pushed her away. It was their own way of showing their love, everyone seated at the table knew that. They would jokingly fight like cats and dogs, but they actually cared for each other.

"No! I still need my answer, because unlike anyone else, I am ready to sacrifice my life to find it out directly from you." She stood up while stomping her feet. She looked cute while throwing a tantrum, Chanyeol almost cooed at it. 

"What else is there to explain? We aren’t friends," Kyungsoo replied calmly. "It's just a rumor. I can't believe that you, of all people, would fall for this shit. Now please go, we haven't had our lunch yet."

"I'm not, and I've had my theory that this might be fake. Thanks for confirming it though. I know that you wouldn’t stoop that low to be friends with someone like him. Please enjoy your lunch," she bowed at them before returning to her own table. She might spread this confirmation to her friends, but Kyungsoo couldn’t care. He wasn't Jongin's friend after all.

"So? Where is my explanation?" Jongdae asked. Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo shared a look to determine who would tell the story, but eventually Baekhyun sighed.

"Okay, since you already knew how it began…"

——————

Kyungsoo was busy reading an english copy of A Tale of Two Cities at the library for his assignment when the chair next to him was dragged out from under the table. There sat the person he least wanted to see. He sighed, it seemed like Jongin had planned to approach him while he was alone. He almost forgot that less than an hour ago he was going to seek him out first to apologize for his attitude.

"What do you want this time?" he asked without straying his eyes from the page he was reading. He tightened his grip on the book; he was nervous to face Jongin alone without his friends.

"Listen, I will only say it once and I want you to know that I really like you ever since our freshman's year. Well, it might sound less genuine when I say it, especially when I said it like that, but believe me, I've been dying to confess my—"

"Aren't you supposed to be on your knees now?" Kyungsoo interrupted him, eyebrows raised high. He tried hard to look indifferent, as if Jongin's confession meant nothing to him, although the sudden increase of his heartbeat is thumping almost painfully.

"W-what?" Jongin stuttered. His eyes widened, not expecting this reaction from him. Kyungsoo smirked to know that he wasn't the only one who was nervous here.

"On your knees," Kyungsoo placed his penguin-shaped bookmark on the page he was reading before closing the book. "Isn't that what people are supposed to do when they confess their feelings?"

"Uh, no?" Jongin averted his eyes while scratching his nape. He looked around to see if anyone has noticed his presence, but everyone in this room seemed very occupied with their own business. "I- I think you're mist—" he cleared his throat nervously. "It's not like I am not asking your hand for marriage." He quickly added, "yet. It's not that I don't want to marry you eith—"

He was blabbering. Kyungsoo bit his tongue to prevent him from laughing at his funny face. He cleared his throat, "Then, don't bother to confess at all, because I won't accept it." Kyungsoo pushed his chair back while standing up. "You're wasting my time."

He walked towards the rows of gigantic racks to pick another book for Jongdae, but suddenly Jongin grabbed onto his free wrist and pulled him back. He placed both his arms at Kyungsoo's side, trapping him between the V and W section. Their faces were close enough and Kyungsoo could smell Jongin's sandalwood scented cologne. He held his breath. Nobody has ever invaded his personal space before, not even his closest friends. Kyungsoo also noticed how their height difference seemed weirdly fitting, like a missing jigsaw puzzle. 

"Aren't you tempted to date me?" Jongin whispered near his ear. He slid his left hand to land on Kyungsoo's waist, gave it a small squish, "You know, I got a list of girls and boys from school lining up to have a taste of me, but I'm offering it to you freely. I can give you both pleasure and pain, if you consent."

It was too much. Nobody had ever seduced him like this before. Kyungsoo placed both his hands at Jongin's shoulder and gave him a strong push so that he was thrown several steps behind. His face remained calm, it was as if Jongin's seduction didn't affect him at all. He should not let Jongin hear or feel the rapid thrumming beat at his ribcage. He straightened the wrinkles on his school jacket before picking up a copy of The Invisible Man by H.G. Wells. He did it with ease too, like he knew every book title in their library. 

"Are you done talking? I'm going to return to my class," he collected his belongings calmly, piling every notebook, book and pencil case carefully. Gone was his earlier intention to apologize. He had not expected the sudden confession from Jongin, and he honestly did not know how to react. 

"Please, don't go," Jongin grabbed onto Kyungsoo's arm, "Do you really have no feelings towards me? Won’t you at least consider my feelings for you?"

"Why can't you take no for an answer, Kim Jongin?" he replied coldly. He was confused. Perhaps he should have listened carefully when Baekhyun told him about Chanyeol's confession several months ago.Maybe he could have learned something from them. 

But Jongin had gone too far this time. He fell on his knees, arms hugging Kyungsoo's thighs. "Please give me a chance," he begged. He was desperate, and this was probably his last attempt to get Kyungsoo's attention. "Please let me take you out on a date for once, and then you can decide if you like it or not. Please, I'm begging you."

Kyungsoo tried to pull his legs away but Jongin didn't budge. He searched for his phone inside his slacks pocket, but Jongin's grip on his calves just got tighter. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were bringing Jongdae to infirmary to let him rest and it would take them five to seven minutes to get to the library. Kyungsoo sighed, did he have any other choice? But he never went on a date before.

"Alright, next Saturday at 9am. You get to decide the place since you're the one who asked me, but I'm taking my friends with me. You're allowed to bring your friends too, I won't care," Kyungsoo picked up his things on the table when Jongin released his legs out of surprise.

"Give me your ph—"

"Email me the location. You know my email, right?" Kyungsoo said before walking away towards the door. He stopped walking, turned his back towards the still frozen boy. "And Jongin, don't be late."

——————

Jongdae whined a lot while they were on their way to the Lotte World. It seemed like he had fully healed, since he had returned to his chatty self just like how he used to be before he got sick. Baekhyun was leaning on Chanyeol's shoulder, reciting which rides he would take with his boyfriend. Kyungsoo just sat straight beside Chanyeol's driver, his fingers did not stop fidgeting with the button of his shirt while trying hard to calm himself. It was a quarter to nine, and they were not too late yet but the nerves are really getting to him. It would be his first date, with Kim Jongin nonetheless. He did not know whether to make the best out of it or ruin Jongin's dream date, as he had mentioned in his mail yesterday. 

"You won't leave me alone, unlike these two lovebirds, right, Soo?" here came Jongdae's whine. Kyungsoo turned his head, Baekhyun was half sitting in Chanyeol's lap while trying to snuggle as close as possible. He rolled his eyes, these lovers really could not keep their hands off of each other, or Baekhyun wouldn't have to religiously consume his birth control pills every day at the exact same hours. 

"Of course I won't leave you," he smiled reassuringly. "You're the only one that I can rely on, after all."

"Did he just indirectly badmouthed us?" Baekhyun asked his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, he might seem rude, but Kyungsoo never badmouth us." He patted Baekhyun's thigh, before landing a peck at his temple. Kyungsoo averted his eyes in disgust, deep down realizing that somehow his friends were too naive when it came to him.

"So…" Kyungsoo cleared his throat. "What should I do on my first date?" He asked his friends. 

"Stay away from him?" Chanyeol replied.

"Let him pay for everything," Baekhyun chided. Jongdae pushed his shoulder roughly, his head nearly bumping into Chanyeol's jaw. "What? Why not? You've got yourself a shopping mall CEO's son. He can buy you a private jet if you ask nicely."

"Don't give him any chance for a second date," Jongdae responded. "Just… try to… I don't know, make a bad impression?"

"You agreed to date him," Baekhyun reasoned with him. "You must feel a little bit of attraction towards him, right? I knew it! So why don't you make the fullest out of it? He might seem bad, but he's not ugly—although my Chanyeollie is more handsome than him—you get it, right?"

"But I d—"

"Don't lie to me, Soo. Admit it, that he's kinda your type," Baekhyun cut him off. "And you can always send us your red code if he makes you uncomfortable."

"That is if you're not too busy making out with Chanyeol, you hoe," Jongdae snapped.

"That's why you're with us," Baekhyun smirked. "Take care of our precious Kyungsoo while I'm busy riding Chanyeol."

"We're here," Chanyeol's driver announced when he rolled into the parking lot. "Do you want me to wait here or just pick you up later?"

"We'll be fine, Mr. Kang, I'll let you know when we need to be picked up," Chanyeol replied to his driver. He held Baekhyun's hand, palms facing down while helping him out of the car. Jongdae and Kyungsoo huddled together a couple of feet away from the lovers.

Kyungsoo was going to send an email to Jongin's address to inform him he was here, but before he could do that he saw two figures clad in fancy clothes jogging towards them. Jongin reached them first and greeted him cheerfully while smiling wide. Sehun followed close behind, and he was comfortably bundled in a dark turtleneck and an expensive-looking beige coat. He looked bored out of his mind. Perhaps the only reason why he was here was because he couldn't let Jongin face Kyungsoo's friends alone. 

Jongin wore a white shirt under the bear knitted sweater and had his hair styled up. Kyungsoo never saw anyone besides his best friend from school in another attire than their uniform. He held his breath for several seconds while checking him out. Jongin actually looked gorgeous, like he just came out of a fashion magazine. His outfit looked good on him. Kyungsoo almost forgot how wealthy Jongin's family is if he didn't see the reflection of the morning sun on his luxury wristwatch. Jongin never wore one at school and it seemed like he really dressed up for this date. Kyungsoo must admit that he is impressed.

"I came earlier and bought our tickets," he pulled several sheets of paper out of his skinny jeans' pocket and shared it with everyone. "Let's get in and have fun."

They walked in pairs towards the entrance gate - Chanyeol and Baekhyun, Jongin and Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Sehun—since apparently they were the only singles in their pack. Baekhyun really couldn't contain his excitement as he dragged Chanyeol's hand as soon as his eyes located the Gyro Swing. Kyungsoo decided to pick up a map from the tourist information center and Jongin followed him closely. 

"Have you had your breakfast?" He tried to strike up a casual conversation with Kyungsoo. His honey voice actually sounded nice when he heard it up close. His heart bloomed, he didn't know whether he was supposed to feel that way on their first date.

"Yes."

"What did you eat?"

"Green smoothies and french toast."

"No way!" Jongin exclaimed surprisedly, his eyes widened in shock. "Was it made from avocado, spinach, celery, broccoli and cucumber?"

Kyungsoo raised his head slightly from the map he was reading. He looked puzzled, "Mine was without the celery, but yeah. We practically just added every green colored fruit and vegetables in it. What's with that face?"

"Please don't hate me, but I once drank my sister's green smoothie, mistaking it as green tea, and the taste really made me want to puke," he looked pale just thinking of the drink. 

"It's not that bad though," Kyungsoo scrunched up his nose while lifting his horn rimmed glasses. "You should try mine. My mom added a bit of lemon juice and cantaloupe in it, so it tastes better."

He realized halfway that he was implying to invite Jongin for another date, but the boy in front of him already grabbed onto his shoulders, eyes sparkling with rising hope.

"I definitely will eat everything you have without complaining." He jumped in excitement of the possibility of another date with his favorite boy. Kyungsoo couldn't help but smile at this.

"Do you really like me that much?"

Jongin nodded enthusiastically, "Very much. Have you started to like me back?"

"I don't know yet." He shrugged playfully. "Are you good with extreme rides?" Kyungsoo showed him the map he was holding. Both of them put their heads together to pick their favorite ones.

"How about the Camelot Carousel first?" Jongin suggested. "I need to prepare myself for the worst."

"I like it, let's go," Kyungsoo pulled Jongin by the wrist, but the latter intertwined their fingers to be able to hold him tighter. It just felt so comfortable just by a simple touch like that, especially when the taller boy's hand was warmer.

"Let's ride the carousel," Kyungsoo announced to Jongdae and Sehun. He tried to grab Jongdae's hand, but Sehun got him first.

"I'll be his partner today," he said. "Just go with Jongin."

They rode the carousel twice. Jongdae was smiling wide, and he even let Sehun ride the same horse with him since it was the only one left. He even giggled to whatever jokes Sehun was whispering in his ears. Kyungsoo felt himself relax a little and he even hummed to the music. He hadn't felt like this since middle school. Perhaps Baekhyun was right, he should enjoy it while it lasted.

Jongdae was seen whispering in Sehun's ear when the latter was helping him to get down off his horse. The taller boy slightly bent his knee while Jongdae gripped onto his shoulders to stand on his tip-toes. Sehun's tight lips pulled into a straight line before he nodded his head and they pulled apart right after Jongdae gave him a high-five.

"Jongdae and I will go get us some drinks," Sehun grinned while casually draping his arm around Jongdae's narrow shoulder. "Just … enjoy your date. I'll meet you half an hour later for lunch."

Kyungsoo practically dragged Jongin to almost every ride that he wanted to ride. He laughed at Jongin's terrified face when they rode Atlantis; he almost fainted when both of them unbuckled their seatbelts.

"I'm sorry," Kyungsoo said in between his laughter. "Are you okay? You looked sick."

Jongin only nodded his head, "Can we... take a rest and maybe have some ice cream before I throw up my breakfast?"

"Okay, let's have some ice cream."

The queue wasn't too long at the ice cream parlor. Jongdae, Sehun, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were nowhere to be seen, but Kyungsoo low-key wasn't curious of where they had gone.

"What is your favorite ice cream flavor?" Jongin asked when they were two lines away. "Wait, don't tell me. Let me guess. Is it…" Jongin tapped his fingers on his chin. "Mint chocolate?"

Kyungsoo's eyes widened, "No way!"

"Am I right?" Jongin grinned. "Am I right?"

"How did you know?"

"I don't know, I just mentioned my favorite flavor."

"Mine too," Kyungsoo smiled his heart-shaped smile. Jongin placed his palm upon his heart and pretended to be struck.

"Don't do that," he whined.

"Do what?"

"Showing me your adorable side. You make me want to kiss you."

"Why don't you kiss me now?" Kyungsoo doesn’t know where his bravery came from, but teasing Jongin must be his recently found hobby. 

"I can't," he pouted. "We're in public and I need your consent to do that." Kyungsoo closed the few steps between them and landed a peck at the corner of Jongin's pouty lips. 

Jongin touched his lips when they parted."Did you just—" 

Kyungsoo's face blushed crimson when he realized what he had just did. 

"It's our turn," he patted Jongin's shoulder. He ordered two cones of mint chocolate ice cream for them and they sat at the nearest bench while enjoying their ice cream.

"So…" Jongin started.

"So?"

"Are we boyfriends now?"

"If you take the Flume Ride with me then it's a yes," there was his beautiful smile. "Also, stop smoking, don't skip classes, wear your uniform neatly, do your homework, and study harder. Can you do that for me?"

"Only if I get a kiss for every good deed I do."

"Deal."


End file.
